


Mind over what matters

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Quentin messes up a spell and has the whole house all scrambled.





	Mind over what matters

I was reading my magazine and felt the house begin to shake. 

“What the hell is going on up there?!!”

“Nothing!!”

“Quentin!!”

“Nothing!!”

I heard a loud crack and the house shook again. This time causing me to fall down and black out. 

After a while I woke up. I felt different but just figured it was from whatever just happened. 

“Margo? Margo?”

I could hear Eliot’s voice but I just saw Quentin. 

“What?”

“Kady, where’s Margo?”

“I’m right here.”

“Yeah Kady, I see you. Have you seen Margo?”

“I am Margo you twat!”

“What?”

“Jesus Quentin.” 

“I’m not Quentin….wait…”

“What the hell?”

“Quentin!!!”

“What the fuck?”

“Oh my god, you’re me!!”

“Eliot?”

“AHHHHH!!!”

“Margo?”

“What the fuck did you do Quentin?”

“I’m Eliot.”

“Where the fuck is Quentin?”

I looked over to see Eliot raising his hand. It was Eliot’s body with all of Quentin’s mannerisms.

“What the….”

“I was working on this spell and they said to be careful and I was but I guess something went wrong.”

I looked over and saw my body walking towards me.

“What the fuck? Eliot I thought you killed that damned Margolem.”

“I did” The voice came from Quentin’s body.

“What the hell?”

“Oh God you’re Kady.”

“Eliot?”

“Quentin.”

“So, everyone is like someone else.”

“Yeah…” he reached up to brush hair out of his face out of instinct.

“Oh God.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” 

“Ok so who is who?”

“Eliot is Quentin, Q is Eliot, I’m apparently you and you’re me.”

“God El how do you dress like this all the time?”

“I could ask you the same. Is this just pure sadness and itchy hell?”

“It’s comfortable.”

“I disagree.” 

“Ok we can discuss fashion later. How do we fix this?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Call Dean Fogg.” 

“NO!!”

“Ok, I am not staying stuck as Quentin.”

“Hey.”

“Ok Q no offense but I can’t I just can’t stay like this.”

“Ok well you two go get that book and see what you can find out. We’ll look down here for a solution.”

“Fine.” 

I watched as Q and El went upstairs. I started looking around for a solution. I looked up to see my body struggling to move before reaching a chair and taking the heels off. 

“Hey those are expensive be careful.”

“Yeah well they kill my feet so I’m done.”

“Don’t wreck them!”

She threw one at me.

“Here!!”

“Shit!”

I found one of the books Quentin brought back from class. 

“Ok, here’s his notes, maybe we can fix this.”

I looked up to see Quentin, or Eliot in Quentin’s body coming down the stairs. 

“Eliot, what the hell are you wearing?”  
“Ugh it’s awful I know, but it’s the best thing Q had in his closet.”

“I think we can fix this.”

“Good.”

I watched as Eliot came down the stairs, or at least his body but in nothing Eliot would ever wear.

“Sweet….shit…”

“Hey.”

“What the fuck did you do to me?”

“Like it?”

“NO. I hate it. Go change. Now.” 

“Ok Shut up! You can bitch about fashion later. For now help us fix this!! We all have to do it together or it doesn’t work.”

“Hey look, Margo paints her toes.”

“Shut up Quentin!”

“You got us all into this mess now fix it!!” Kady threw the other heel at him. 

“Damn. Fine.” 

“Margo what do we do?”

I heard the door open. It was Penny. 

He looked at all four of us sitting in the living room.

“What the fuck?”

“What?”

“Jesus, what the fuck kind of freaky Friday shit did you all do?”

“What do you mean?”

“That!! You’re Kady but Margo, he’s Eliot and Quentin!” 

“Yeah, Q fucked a spell and here we are.”

“Quentin or Eliot or whoever you are, stop with that damned song!!”

“Penny go get Dean Fogg.” 

“Fine, whatever to get the fuck out of this mind fuckery.”

“He’s hot when he says fuck.”

“Ew.”

“What the hell are you laughing at Eliot?”

“Ok, it’s Kady but coming out of you so you just said Penny was hot and Oh My God!!” He doubled over in laughter.

“Shut up.” 

“Ok Q how do we fix this?”

“I …ummm.. don’t…”

“You don’t know?!!” we all shouted in unison.

“Not exactly.”

We all looked over to see the door swing open. It was Dean Fogg.

“Body switching?”

“A shit load of it.”

“Hmmm sounds like Eliot coming from Quentin. Who started it?”

Everyone turned to look at Quentin. 

“I see.” 

“Yeah, Q messed up his homework and scrambled the house.”

“Margo?” He said looking at me. 

“Yeah.”

“hmmm.”  
“Fix it.”

“I’ll have to work on the antidote.” 

“How long are we stuck like this?”

“A few hours.”

“NO!!”

“You will all be fine. Just stay here.”

“I can’t be like this.”

“Eliot.”

“Guys just relax it’s just an hour.”

“I’m going to go read.”

“I’m going to go….I don’t know…” 

Quentin and Eliot walked upstairs to their respective rooms.

“So Kady, ever made out with yourself?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, let’s try it.”

Kady walked over and I ran my hands through my own hair, which admittedly was a very weird feeling. 

After a very strange makeout session, I sat back.

“Ok this is just odd.” 

“Yeah.”

I heard the door open.

“Antidote anyone?”

“Oh thank God!!” Eliot came down the stairs.

I watched him drink it and start coughing before he fell over. I heard a loud thud upstairs, assumedly Quentin.

“You ready for this?”

“Ok but I’m drinking it. Lay down so you don’t bruise me when you fall.”

I slowly drank the potion and fell over. 

“All done.” Dean Fogg stated amongst the sprawled bodies of his students. 

“Jesus fuck.” Penny chimed in from the doorway. 

“I’m me again!” Kady squealed standing up. 

“Ok, I need a bath after that.” I walked off and started a warm bubble bath. 

I got in and relaxed when I heard the door creak open.

“Hey, want some company?”

“Hmmmm.”

“Less creepy makeout sesh?”

“I’m in.” I smirked.


End file.
